The Female Player of Rikkai
by Angel's Angel
Summary: Seigaku met Rikkai at the end of the day one time at the Kantou Tournament, they were about to go back but Rikkai is waiting for their 2 last members, one is Akaya but who is the other one?


**I do not own Prince of Tennis, but Kumiko is my OC!**

**And now I'm starting to think the title is a bit wrong... oh well!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Female Player of Rikkai<strong>_

It's finally the Kantou Tournament that they have been waiting for. Seigaku had climbed their way through when suddenly the team stumble across none other than Rikkaidai Fuzoku.

"Tezuka."

"Sanada" Both of them stared towards each other before Fuji decided to step forward.

"It's a surprise meeting you here, are you going back as well?" Fuji asked.

"Yes we are, we're currently waiting for Akaya to return with another member of ours." Yanagi said as Fuji nodded and Momo started counting the Rikkai members.

"1…2…3… hey, what do you mean by another member? Don't you have only 7 member here in the Kantou Tournament."

"Aside from our captain, yes, we have only 7, but we actually have another. You might not know her, after all, you're only a 2nd year." Yanagi said as Momo glared harshly.

"Don't be rude, Momo." Ooishi said.

"Let's leave, Akaya will know where we are."

"Oi! Fukubucchou! Yanagi-senpai!" Both Seigaku and Rikkai heard someone yelled and the Rikkai members quickly recognize it as their 2nd year ace's voice.

"It seemed that he's here already, that's quick." Yagyuu said.

"He has a radar on himself to find that person." Niou said, snickering as the messy black haired boy came into view, pulling onto someone's hand. The Seigaku members couldn't get a clear view of the person, but knew that the stranger had brown hair similar to Tezuka's under the cap they're wearing and is carrying a tennis bag.

"We're here fukubucchou! Oh, Seigaku's here?" Kirihara said, finally noticing the staring Seigaku members, not releasing the hold he had on the stranger's arm.

"Akaya, she'll appreciate it if you let go of her arm. You gripped her arm too tightly, it seemed." Yanagi said as the said person quickly pulled they're arm back, rubbing on the red marks.

"I can keep up with you, Kirihara-kun, you don't have to pull me like that…" Seigaku could swear they heard that right, but was it a girl's voice that came out from the stranger.

"Kumiko, we have Seigaku here with us." Yanagi said as Seigaku could finally see the face beneath the cap and Momo's the first one voicing his surprise.

"She looks just like Tezuka bucchou!" Momo said as the said girl pulled off his cap and bowed.

"Good evening, onii-chan, everyone."

"Ah, so there are you are Kumiko." Fuji said, smiling as the said girl smiled shyly before facing Sanada.

"Sorry about being late, fukubucchou. I had to make a call back home about the late practice." Sanada then nodded.

"Ne, onii-chan, I'll be home late for practice today." Tezuka then nodded as he placed his hand on Kumiko's head.

"Don't come back too late." Kumiko nodded as everyone behind Tezuka aside from the 3rd years gaped, never seeing Tezuka's soft side, or even Tezuka's little sister.

"We're going, Kumiko." Sanada said.

"Right, fukubucchou. Take care onii-chan! And it is nice seeing you again, senpai-tachi. Later, Echizen-kun." Kumiko said as the 3rd years as well as the 2nd years stared ridiculously towards Echizen who nodded as the said girl walked away with her team.

"You know her, Echizen?" Momo asked, unbelieving.

"I met her from street tennis, I played her, what about it?"

"So, who won?" Ooishi asked, interested.

"…"

"I'll take it as a tie, Kumiko is quite talented, for entering Rikkai's boys' tennis club." The genius said as Tomoka and Sakuno stared incredulously.

"Boys' tennis club? Rikkai's?"

"Did you think she is their manager? She's a very talented tennis player, just like her brother." Fuji said, looking towards Tezuka who is looking towards the way the Rikkai members just left.

"She's too nice though." Echizen added.

"That's not the first time someone said that." Kawamura said.

/

"Tezuka Kumiko, a freshman in Rikkai tennis club, was given the name 'Observer' off the courts and 'Attacker' on court. She observes her enemy when she's off the courts and recorded everything in her mind and then attacked them on court." Inui said, flipping his book back and forth.

"I've never actually seen her play, she wasn't allowed to play for long before." Fuji added.

"Why is that, Fuji-senpai?"

"Kumiko is prone to dehydration and is weak if she was exposed for too long under the sun. She can bear them, but if she exceeds her limits she'll usually faint. And now is only allowed to play before the finals."

"Inui, I know you're supposed to gather information on other teams, but I don't think it's wise to wrote it down like that in case of Kumiko…" Ooishi said, looking towards the now twitching Tezuka.

"Ah, right."

"Did you say she play? She didn't tell anyone, did she?" Kawamura asked.

"Remember, Taka-san, she's in Rikkai now. I think it's possible that she is now thinking of us as a rival school, and I don't think it's wrong for her to think that now." Ooishi said.

"But Kumi-chan never came to Seigaku now."

"Of course she doesn't Eiji, she has practice of her own."

"She likes sushi, sweets and milk shakes." Everyone then stared towards the suddenly speaking Echizen.

"How did you know that, Echizen?" Kaido blinked.

"She was eating them when I saw her playing street tennis."

"Ah, so she's still eating those. Is that okay, Tezuka?" Fuji said, chuckling.

"She keeps it up with her laps."

"Like always."

"If you all wanted to see, I have a tape of her play." Inui said, glasses glinting as Tezuka deliberately glared at Inui who is now sweating.

"I told you already Inui… but perhaps this once Tezuka might be able to tolerate… right Tezuka?"

"…"

"Give me the tape, then. I'll play it in the player." Kawamura said as he took the tape from Inui's hand and inserted it in the video player.

/

By the end of the tape, Momoshiro and Kaidoh were both gaping while the others nodded and Fuji smiles in understanding.

"She's remarkable as always, isn't she?" Fuji said.

"Kumiko-san sure is stronger." Ooishi said.

"And she's faster, nya!" Eiji excitedly said.

"Maa, she's developed pretty well since she entered Rikkai, hasn't she, Tezuka?"

"Yudan sezu ni ikou." Tezuka said, his glasses glinting under the light.

"B-But senpai! She's not normal! How could she play like that?" Momo said.

"What do you expect? She is Tezuka's sister."

"She's not really giving her best." Echizen said, putting another sushi in his mouth.

"What do you mean she's not giving her best, Echizen?"

"She's stronger than that, and she has weights on her wrists."

"Really? It's been a while since I last saw her play." Kawamura said, smiling.

"Mada mada dane, ne Tezuka bucchou?" Echizen said as he smirked towards his captain.

"Kumiko's Tezuka joy and pride after all, he did taught her the basics." Fuji chuckled at Tezuka who faked a cough. Suddenly the door to Kawamura Sushi opened as Takashi's father welcomed the customer.

"Kawamura ji-san, can I pick it up now?"All Seigaku members then turned around and saw Kumiko smiling towards Kawamura's father.

"Of course, Kumiko-chan! Here it is! And Takashi has his friends over." Kumiko then turned her eyes towards the gathering Seigaku members and smiled.

"Hey there onii-chan! Everyone!"

"What are you doing here, Kumiko-san?" Ooishi kindly asked.

"I ordered some sushi, I'm going to eat it with everyone. I'll be going now!"

"Be careful!"

"I will! Bye onii-chan!" Kumiko said as she waved and quickly walked out from the shop.

"So… is she going to play at the game soon then?"

* * *

><p><strong>Read and review!<strong>

**Holiday sure puts me into the mood to upload fanfics... I just hope my inspiration doesn't fail me :D**

**Katy Perry's music video for TGIF has Kevin McHale (Artie in Glee) and Darren Criss (Blaine in Glee) in it! There's Kenny G too! And even Rebecca Black**

**I'm only watching because of the two Glee guys though :P Darren sure is funny, and Kevin, oh my gosh, Kevin you look so funny in those braces!**


End file.
